Broken
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: Tony perds tout dans un accident. Maintenant, il faut aller de l'avant. S'il le souhaite, et si on l'aide. TonyxLoki.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Il se souvenait du crissement des pneus, de l'odeur de caoutchouc brûlé et des cris de Pepper.  
Surtout du choc brutal, lui coupant le souffle, obscurcissant sa vision. La perte quasi immédiate de connaissance l'empêcha de hurler de douleur lorsqu'il sentit ses os se briser. Il avait pu éviter la moto à terre d'un habile coup de volant mais pas le poids lourd lorsqu'il déboula à toute vitesse sur la seconde voie, en sens inverse  
Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, il comprit immédiatement qu'il était dans un hôpital. La lumière trop vive lui fit battre des paupières quelques instants. L'odeur des désinfectants et des médicaments le prit à la gorge, le faisant tousser. Il entendit plusieurs voix prononcer son prénom, sans qu'il n'arrive à faire le tri parmi elles. Le moindre bruit était assourdissant. Les bip réguliers des machines de soin allaient le rendre fou.  
Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées quelques instants lorsqu'il sentit le contact d'un verre et d'un liquide rafraîchissant. De l'eau. Il but quelques petites gorgées, reconnaissant.  
Enfin, il arriva à distinguer les visages autour de lui, s'habituant peu à peu, à moins que quelqu'un n'ait baissé la luminosité par égard pour lui.  
Rhodney, Steve et Barton.  
Il inspira profondément, et le premier mot à franchir ses lèvres fut un prénom.  
\- ... Pe... Pepper... ?  
Rhodney détourna aussitôt le regard, Barton regarda le sol, seul le Capitaine osa soutenir son regard.  
\- Je suis désolé Tony. Elle n'a pas survécu.  
Direct, sans fioriture, mais avec un léger tremblement de la voix.  
Tony se figea. Il regarda le bleu des yeux de Steve intensément, comme pour y chercher la moindre trace de mensonge.  
C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas... vrai... Pas Pepper... Pas elle...  
Sa respiration s'emballa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il serra la mâchoire, crispa ses doigts sur les draps. Les bips s'intensifièrent.  
\- ... Arrête... Arrête ça ! ARRÊTE CE BRUIT !  
Il sentit une main sur la sienne, celle de Rhodney.  
\- Tony ! C'est toi qui emballe les machines ! Il faut que tu te cal...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux embués de larmes, les cornées rougies d'avoir trop pleuré. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Tony de se calmer, pas après avoir appris ça. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne voulait pas perdre encore quelqu'un.  
Barton était revenu avec une infirmière qui tenta de lui faire une injection de calmants. D'un mouvement brusque du poignet, Tony lui cogna la main, la faisant crier de surprise et lâcher la seringue.  
\- FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !  
Il sentit le poids des mains de Steve sur ses épaules, le bloquant, le plaquant contre le lit.  
C'est alors qu'il perdit réellement toute contenance, se mettant à hurler comme un animal, fou de chagrin. Il voulait cogner sur quelque chose, se débarrasser de son sentiment de culpabilité. Car c'était de sa faute, entièrement, si Pepper était morte. Il avait insisté pour se rendre à cette exposition sur les dernières technologies de pointe. Sauf que le temps avait passé et c'était le dernier soir. Alors même si Pepper était encore occupée au travail, il avait sortit le grand jeu. Il était venu la chercher dans sa plus belle voiture, son plus beau costume et un énorme bouquet de fleurs.  
Elle n'était pas dupe quand à ses réelles intentions mais cela lui avait fait plaisir. Alors, les joues un peu roses, elle avait cédé.  
Puis elle était morte.  
A cause de lui, à cause de son égoïsme... A cause de...  
\- Non, Tony. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Murmura Steve.  
Peut-être avait-il pensé à haute voix ? Mais il ne l'écouta pas, gesticulant de plus belle, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le sédatif fut enfin injecté, faisant rapidement effet, le faisant s'écrouler contre le Soldat.  
Il remarqua quelque chose tandis qu'il luttait contre le sommeil artificiel.  
Les draps, à partir de sa taille, n'étaient pas froissés malgré toute son agitation.  
Un affreux doute se fit dans son esprit.  
\- ... Steve... mes... jambes... ? ... Qu'est... ce... Dis... m...  
Les doigts sur ses épaules se raidirent, il entendit à peine la sentence.  
\- Les dommages sont trop importants... Tu ne marcheras sans doute plus...  
Tony ne pu protester davantage, s'endormant, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa pommette gauche.  
Ce n'était pas ses larmes.  
Il ne pleurait pas. Jamais.  
Mais il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le faire.  
Au moins pour Pepper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1.

\- Regarde Tony, il y a des fleurs partout. C'est vraiment un très beau jardin.

Steve n'eut aucune réponse en retour, ce qui le fit soupirer.  
Pourtant, il continua son monologue, espérant attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur de quelle que façon que ce soit. Mais rien ne semblait faire sortir le milliardaire de sa catatonie.

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, le regard fixé sur un point connu de lui seul, si amaigrit qu'il lui fallait une sonde pour le nourrir. Et toujours, partout où on l'emmenait, le grincement du fauteuil roulant. S'il avait été dans son état normal, Tony aurait sûrement trouvé une solution pour remplacer ce fauteuil. Quelque chose de plus high-tech, qui faisait plus "lui". Il l'aurait peut-être même peint aux couleurs de son armure : d'or et de rouge. Où se serait construit un exosquelette.

Mais ses mains ne faisaient plus rien. Elles ne construisaient plus ou ne parcouraient ses multiples écrans. L'esprit du grand Tony Stark était à l'image de ses jambes, brisé.

Steve cessa de pousser le fauteuil dans les jardins de l'hôpital, en fit le tour, puis s'accroupit pour saisir les mains de l'ingénieur entre les siennes. Depuis l'accident, le soldat venait souvent voir le milliardaire, plusieurs fois par semaine.

Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, dans l'espoir qu'une étincelle de vie s'allume dans les yeux marrons, qu'une réplique sarcastique surgisse d'entre les lèvres desséchés. Steve avait mal de le voir ainsi, on disait qu'il était trop sensible, qu'il ne pouvait porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Mais, avait-il répliquer une fois, quelle autre raison aurait-il de vivre ?  
Stark lui avait dit une fois qu'il n'était qu'un vampire assoiffé de reconnaissance, qu'il ne se nourrissait qu'au travers des autres, de leurs regards et leur estime.

Cela l'avait blessé.

\- Tony... Je sais qu'on est pas vraiment des amis. Tout au plus des collègues, au sein de la même équipe. Peut-être que si tu pouvais m'entendre de là où tu es, tu me trouverai pathétique de perdre mon temps ici au lieu de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin... Mais jee connais la perte d'êtres chers. Tout ceux que je connaissais, ma famille, mes amis... tous... Et je suis là dans cette époque à tenter de m'en faire des nouveaux. Chaque personne est unique et tu ne retrouvera sans doute jamais quelqu'un comme Pepper... Tout comme il n'y pas deux Tony Stark dans le monde.

Steve fit une pause avant de reprendre, frictionnant machinalement les mains des siennes pour les réchauffer. Elles étaient si froides...

\- Tu peux prendre ton temps... Mais reviens. On a besoin de toi, Tony. Beaucoup plus de personnes que tu ne le penses. Tu n'es pas seul.

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi rajouter. L'émotion le prenant a la gorge.

Il entendit soudain des pas crisser sur le gravier derrière lui. Puis une voix connue se fit entendre, bredouillant des excuses, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, murmura Bruce de sa voix douce.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Il est dans cet état depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis la mort de Pepper.

Le scientifique frémit.

Soit un mois, sans compter son coma quelques jours après l'accident.

Pour sa défense, Bruce s'était isolé une nouvelle fois dans le fin fond d'un pays du tiers monde et Natasha avait eu plus de mal à le retrouver.

Lorsque Steve se redressa, il se rapprocha, fixant avec peine Tony.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rapidement bien entendus, parlant le même langage, riant à des plaisanteries obscures que le commun des mortels ne pouvait pas comprendre. Les heures passées dans le laboratoire de Tony à faire fonctionner leurs cerveaux à plein régime avait permis la mise en place de nombreux projets.

Puis le milliardaire avait confié a Bruce ce qu'il ne disait pas à Pepper. A voix basse, dans un recoin du laboratoire, assis à même le sol devant deux pizzas et du bourbon. Il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait choisit comme confident, psychiatre. Mais l'inverse avait été vrai également. Bruce avait raconté à son tour ses doutes et son tourment personnel : Hulk. Évidemment.

Tony avait été le seul à comprendre le besoin de Bruce de retourner aider les autres. Le seul a le soutenir, à lui promettre qu'il aurait toujours une tasse de café fumante qui l'attendrait à son retour.

Cela avait profondément touché Bruce.

\- Tony... murmura-t-il. Je... Je t'ai apporté quelque chose.

De la poche intérieure de sa veste, il sortit un starkphone, bidouilla quelque chose dessus, et le glissa entre les mains du brun posées sur ses cuisses, le calant bien afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe.

Avant que Steve ne pu faire la moindre remarque, une voix s'en éleva.

\- Bonjour Monsieur.

Tony cilla.

\- Vous m'avez manqué.

Les lèvres desséchées remuèrent silencieusement quelques secondes avant qu'un son rauque en surgit.

\- Ja...Jar...vis...

\- Oui, Monsieur.

La cage thoracique se souleva, le milliardaire inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène, ce qui le fit légèrement tousser.

\- Prenez votre temps, Monsieur. Le Docteur Banner m'a expliqué la situation.

Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard du scientifique.

\- Heureusement que tu m'avais donné les codes de réactivations de Jarvis. Il s'était mit en veille après ton accident. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un protocole de sécurité ?

L'ingénieur hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Bruce...

Tony tendit doucement sa main pour agripper la chemise de ses doigts tremblants. Sans un mot, Bruce se pencha, ouvrant davantage les pans de sa veste comme pour y cacher son ami au reste du monde. Des sanglots s'élevèrent peu a peu. Et malgré sa position peu confortable, le scientifique ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de murmurer des petits riens dont trois petits mots revenant régulièrement.

\- Je suis là.

Steve se contenta de fixer la scène sans un mot, avec une légère crispation de la mâchoire.

Il aurait dû se réjouir et pourtant il ressentait un sentiment désagréable qui lui brûlait l'estomac.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, lui donnant un prétexte pour s'éloigner, la démarche raide.

XXX

A partir de là, Bruce s'installa a la tour. Peut-être pas définitivement mais pour un certain temps du moins. A la sortie d'hôpital de Stark, il avait décidé de le prendre en charge, soignant ses blessures et son mental de son mieux. Endossant ainsi le rôle d'infirmier et de baby-sitter.

Tony le laissait faire, l'écoutait, s'en remettait à lui. Il s'occupait des affaires de Stark Industries tout en reprenant du poil de la bête. Toujours dans son fauteuil.

\- Non.

Il regarda Steve, borné.

\- C'est parce que tu te sens coupable que tu refuses d'essayer ?

Le soldat rattrapa de justesse le verre qu'on lui avait balancé à la figure. Le jus de fruit fût répandu sur la table de la cuisine et un peu sur le carrelage.

\- FERME-LA !

Tony bouillonnait de rage. Régulièrement le Capitaine revenait à la charge sur le même sujet.

\- Mes jambes sont fichues ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ?! Arrête d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries !

Steve fronça les sourcils en reposant le verre.

\- Tu n'as pas fabriqué la moindre chose depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital. Ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

\- Pas besoin. Les autres peuvent bien s'en occuper à ma place. J'ai de très bons ingénieurs et des milliers de projets qui n'attendent qu'eux.

Tony se détourna dans un grincement de roue, signifiant que la conversation était close.

\- Et les Avengers ? Tenta une dernière fois Steve, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis juste le PDG de Stark Industrie.

Le milliardaire continua son chemin sans attendre de réponse, passant par les portes aménagées exprès pour son fauteuil, arrivant dans la salle commune. Il était certain d'avoir laissé son Starkpad sur la table basse et le chercha du regard pour le trouver sur le bord du comptoir. Qui était l'abruti qui l'avait déplacé ? Il s'approcha, tendit le bras mais le Capitaine fut plus rapide, le tenant hors de sa portée.

\- Le Capitaine Steve Rogers qui martyrise un handicapé... Les journaux vont adorer.

Le blond cilla légèrement avant de soupirer. Il lui rendit le Starkpad puis commença a s'éloigner.

\- Autre chose... On n'est pas amis Rogers. Alors arrête de te mêler de mes affaires.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent net. Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce que rien ne vint troubler. Puis reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Une porte claqua.

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez été un peu brusque, Monsieur.

\- Peut-être, fit l'ingénieur en ouvrant un programme sur son Starkpad. Mais je n'ai aucun remord.

\- Le projet Eve avance bien, enchaina Jarvis comme pour changer de sujet.

\- Parfait. Et pour les pigments ? As-tu trouvé des correspondances ?

\- Les échantillons sont sur votre bureau.

\- Merci.

Il continua de pianoter quelques instants sur l'écran avant de faire rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la pièce qu'il avait aménagé pour diriger son empire depuis la tour des Avengers. Sur le bureau en bois massif, quelques boîtes en cartons, tenant dans la paume d'une main. Il les ouvrit les unes après les autres, examinant chaque échantillon capillaire.

\- Cette couleur me parait la plus proche, murmura-t-il au bout de quelques instants d'intense réflexion.

\- Je transmets a l'équipe alors ?

\- Fais donc ça Jarvis.

Il eut alors un sourire.

Son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que son projet soit totalement aboutit. S'il ne s'en était pas occupé lui-même entièrement, c'était pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abords, la gestion de son entreprise lui prenait un temps fou. Il n'avait même plus l'occasion de parader, de s'amuser comme il le faisait d'habitude devant les flashs des journalistes. Mais il n'en avait de toute façon plus l'envie. Ensuite, venait Bruce. Il savait que ce dernier n'approuverait pas. Tony préférait alors le mettre devant le fait accompli.

En dernier... Le Capitaine ? Peut-être bien. Sa présence l'horripilait de plus en plus.

Mais bientôt tout reviendrait comme avant.

Il caressa tendrement la mèche de cheveux roux entre ses doigts.


End file.
